Glitter Zombie
(when hiding) (shrunken Glitter Zombies can only cover one tile behind her) |first seen = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 6 |flavor text = Glitter Zombie inspires zombies everywhere to boogie their brains out, whether it's just one moment or maybe forever, or at least until the lights come on and they're kicking everybody out. }} Glitter Zombie is the sixth zombie encountered in Neon Mixtape Tour in Plants vs. Zombies 2 (the fifth in the Chinese version). When the pop jam plays, she will emit a 3x1 rainbow trail behind herself, protecting all zombies from incoming damage until she is killed or for the duration of the jam. The rainbow also negates negative effects from plants such as Kernel-pult's butter, Stallia's perfume, and Iceberg Lettuce's freezing effect. She will also kill any plants instantly when the pop jam is playing and when she encounters them, except Spikeweed, Spikerock, Cactus, and Celery Stalker when hiding. However, the rainbow trail cannot protect Zombot Multi-stage Masher, and the zombie herself. She also moves a bit faster than a Basic Zombie. Audio The sound produced by Glitter Zombie's rainbow effect. Description Glitter Zombie has blonde hair growing down to the back and a right fringe partially covering her right eye. She wears makeup, as seen, three black strokes around her eyes. She wears a tucked-in pink shirt where its sleeves end midway up the shoulders. She also wears something that appears to be a corset and under, a long pink skirt with striped lines colored magenta, blue, and purple respectively. She also wears a pair of white rollerskates with yellow wheels and above, puffy pink socks. Finally, she has two large bracelets on her right arm, blue and magenta respectively. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Dense SPEED: Basic Trails glamorous rainbows that protect zombies behind her when she's feeling the beat. Glitter Zombie inspires zombies everywhere to boogie their brains out, whether it's just one moment or maybe forever, or at least until the lights come on and they're kicking everybody out. Encounters Neon Mixtape Tour: Days 6, 7, 8, 9, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 18, 20, 22, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 32 and Greatest Hits Modern Day: Days 4, 34 and 44 Strategies Despite being weak in terms of health, her ability to protect zombies behind her, as well as her ability to insta-kill plants by rolling over them during the pop jam, can cause this zombie to become very problematic if not prepared. The main problem is that she can assist a Hair Metal Gargantuar behind her into your further defenses, which the player must destroy her first to let the Gargantuar become vulnerable to attacks. Unlike other jams, this jam makes zombies move a lot slower, allowing a bit more time for the player to set up their defenses. *Multi-directional plants such as Snapdragon or Lightning Reed can take out multiple Glitter Zombies at a time, making it easier to reduce the amount of zombies protected by the rainbow. *Slowing plants or immobilizing plants such as Winter Melon and Stunion respectively, allow the player to slow down this zombie to an extent where other zombies can walk in front of her, removing their protection from damage. *Spikeweed, Spikerock, Cactus, and Celery Stalker (while hiding) cannot be killed by getting run over, making them effective at surviving to be able to continue to defeat other zombies. This is not recommended when Arcade Zombies or Hair Metal Gargantuars are nearby. *Explode-o-nuts can destroy a group of Glitter Zombies when they get crushed, which means several of them can wipe out an area of zombies. *Chard Guard, Spring Bean and Primal Peashooter can be very effective at stalling and knocking Glitter Zombies back, exposing the zombies she was protecting. But there is a downside. Both plants can knock other Zombies back into her rainbow trail, thus one should be careful when using them. *Be careful, if you use Hypno-shroom to deal with her when the pop jam is playing, then that's a bad idea since the hypnotized zombie will be instantly killed. Hypnotizing a zombie to a Gargantuar will instead be tossed by her and eventually eat the player's brain if the player fails to kill her unless the player is lucky for the jam to change or they use immobilizing plants on her. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Glitter Zombie in Neon Mixtape Tour´s Trailer.jpg|Glitter Zombie in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side A trailer Almanac eighties glitter.png|Almanac entry Minizpkt glitter.png|Almanac icon Official HD Glitter Zombie.png|HD Glitter Zombie 11892266_1640616919486428_5127752316652293275_n.jpg|Glitter Zombie with Impunk in Neon Mixtape Tour advertisement Screen Shot 2015-08-21 at 10.50.24.png|Zombies (in pink) affected by Glitter Zombie's rainbow trails Hypnotized Glitter Zombie.png|Hypnotized Glitter Zombie (note that she does not react to the pop jam playing) Defeated Glitter Zombie.jpg|Dead Glitter Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEEIGHTIESGLITTERGROUP 768 00 PTX.png|Glitter Zombie's sprites and assets Phat Beet meme.jpg|A meme about Phat Beet and Glitter ZombieFacebook post: How impressed are you with Glitter Zombie? Chilistand2.PNG|A degraded Neon Conehead standing after he ate a Chili Bean in Glitter Zombie's rainbow (glitch) GlitterZombieBTrailerHeadUp.png|Glitter Zombie looking up in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side B trailer GlitterZombieLose.png|Glitter Zombie ate the player's brains PoisonedGlitter.png|Poisoned Glitter Zombie Faint glitter.png|A fainted Glitter Zombie Srnk16.png|A shrunken Glitter Zombie NMT_concepts.jpg|Concept art of Glitter Zombie, along with other Neon Mixtape Tour zombies IMG_2632.png|Glitter Zombie on a phone in the 2017 Valenbrainz trailer Chinese version Glitter_Zombie's_icon.jpeg|Glitter Zombie's icon that appears when about to play a level including her Glitter_Zombie's_Level_3_icon.jpeg|Glitter Zombie's icon that appears when about to play a level including her at Level 3 Glitter_Zombie's_Level_4_icon.jpeg|Glitter Zombie's icon that appears when about to play a level including her at Level 4 Trivia *She may be a reference to the 1980 movie ''Xanadu, which features roller skating muses with rainbow trails. **She may also be based off the "Roller Zombie" from Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains. *She is the fifth zombie that supports zombies, with the others being Shield Zombie, Zombie King, Arbiter-X and Dr. Zomboss. *She and Parasol Zombie are the only female zombies to wear visible makeup. *When the pop jam is playing, she is the fifth zombie that can instantly destroy Infi-nut's force field, the others being Mecha-Football Zombie, Zombot Tomorrow-tron, Turquoise Skull Zombie, and MC Zom-B when the rap jam plays. *She can instantly kill any hypnotized zombie while the pop jam is playing. However, Gargantuars will get kicked back instead. **If she successfully kicks a hypnotized Gargantuar into the player's house, the hypnotized Gargantuar will eat the player's brains. A video of it can be seen here. *Her rainbow cannot protect Neon Bucketheads and Punk Zombies from getting their buckets and heads, respectively, taken away by Magnet-shroom; cannot protect zombies from Sun Bean's Plant Food effect, and from getting hypnotized by Hypno-shroom. **If Chili Bean is used on a zombie protected by the rainbow, the zombie will get glitched, and will just stand on where it is with its fainted color, unable to move nor perform any other actions. It will not die by the Chili Bean but it can be killed by other plants. *If one of her is in another's rainbow, she will not turn pink or become protected by hers. Zombot Multi-stage Masher also cannot be protected by rainbows, presumably for balancing purposes. *There is a glitch on some devices on where the glitter trail may not fade out, but will be a solid view. *In Modern Day, she moves faster. This is because Jams are only exclusive to Neon Mixtape Tour, in which the pop jam reduces the zombies' speed by half. References See also *Arbiter-X ru:Блестящий_зомби Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Neon Mixtape Tour encountered zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) encountered zombies